Conventional collapsible tables and advertising material (e.g. banners etc.) are often difficult to assemble with component parts that are heavy and bulky. Accordingly, there is a desire to have compact lightweight advertising or marketing devices that may be easily transported and erected to provide one or more display surfaces upon which in entity's massage may be displayed. There is also a desire for portable storage or table top devices that can support items and take up little space when not in use.